Before the Curse
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack and his girlfriend, Roxxi, start their new lives as pirates. Also Jack's first two years as captain of the Black Pearl. I don't own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean


The sun was setting as The Black Pearl sailed, rather quickly, out to sea. Her captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, was standing at the helm, more then happy to be sailing away. Just the day before, he got fired, was branded as a pirate, watched as the same punishment happened to his girlfriend, and watched as his ship burned..

He knew, however, that the reason he had his ship now was because of the deal he made with the feared, Davy Jones. In thirteen years, he'll have to work on the Flying Dutchman. So Jack was planning stay close to Roxxi and for the two of them to have the best adventures a couple of pirates could have until then.

However, first he needed a crew. He had to leave the island he was on as soon as possible. All he could bring with him was the clothes he was wearing, his girlfriend, and her black cat. Unfortunately, all he was wearing was his old work clothes: a British uniform...

"Jack, lunch is ready!" his girlfriend said to him as she walked over to him. She was only a few inches shorter, but her boots made up for it. She had waist length red hair with black streaks, which, she was born with. She wore a blue dress that went down to her knees, the same icy blue as her eyes. Her black boots went up to about a few inches below her knees. She had a necklace around her neck, with a pendent of a gold sun with a black pearl in the center. She also were a bracelet, that had strange carvings on it, almost Aztec looking...

"Are ye going to sit there staring at me all day, or are you going to eat your lunch?" she asked after noticing Jack was staring at her. That seemed to snap him out of it. "Sorry, Roxxi. I'll get going. Are ye sure you'll be alright?" He had to ask. After all, she was branded on her right ankle, so Jack was worried that his only mate onboard might not be ready to hold out on her own. "Cause, maybe we could talk. I have a quest-"

"Land ho!" Roxxi shouted before Jack could finish. "Looks like your ship is faster now then ever! She got us to Turtoga in less then six hours." Jack looked disappointed by that "That means my lunch will have to wait..."

* * *

That night, Roxxi and Jack were in the Faithful Bride interviewing possible crew members when Roxxi saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Hector!" she shouted, jumping out of her chair to greet him. Jack couldn't help keeping a close eye on his girlfriend as she talked to a man that looked at least nine years older then himself. Roxxi dragged him over to the table. "Jack, this is my old friend, Hector Barbossa. Hector, this is my boyfriend, Captain Jack Sparrow." She then leaned down to Jack's ear. "He could be a helpful set of hands onboard." she whispered, her breath smelling like the rum she's been drinking. Jack nodded, then turned to the pirate standing

Hector looked at the 'line', which consisted of four other pirates. He was about to say something, when a black cat jumped up and hissed at him. "Treasure! Ye knows better then that!" Roxxi said to her cat. Both had icy blue eyes.

Jack(who 'found' some 'new' clothes), Roxxi, Treasure, and the six new crew mates( including Hector Barbossa, and two pirates named Pintel and Ragetti) were headed to the Black Pearl, when some one shouted Jack's name. He turned around and saw Bill Turner. "Bill Turner, shouldn't you be in England with your wife and son?" Jack shouted. Bill Turner was stunned. "You know about William?"

"Everybody whos anybody knows about lil'Will Turner" Roxxi answered, then she looked at his boots. "You do know that your bootstraps are ripped, right?." Bill looked at his boots. "Oh, how come I didn't notice that?" He asked himself. Jack rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Mate, when we met, you didn't even remember your own name. So, do you want to join my crew?"

"I am looking for a job, so aye, that'll be great." Bill answered "Only if ye don't start calling me 'Half-Remembering Billy' or 'Bloody Billy'." Jack was disappointed. "But 'Bloody Billy' sounds piraty." Roxxi looked at them. "Jack, we should get going, this wind isn't going to be in out favor for long." They started walking when Roxxi noticed someone was missing. "Ol'Bootstrap Bill, are you coming, or not?"

* * *

"After two days of sailing, they made it to the Mouth of the Pantano River, all they had to do now was sail the long boats down the river to get to where they wanted to be: Tia Dalma's shack. No one wanted to go there more then Roxxi, who likes to gossip with her. The only reason Jack was going was that he needed to get rid of a necklace he has been hiding from Roxxi. I was a locket of a crab with a women's face on it's back. Roxxi got it from one of her exboyfriends. Jack knew that she had some painful memories regarding the locket, so he thought it would be best to keep it away from her. It was in a cotton bag, which was in his pocket, along with his old broken compass, which broke after being left out during a thunderstorm...

When they got there, Jack tried to sneak in, but, as usual, she noticed him and smiled. "Jack Sparrow." She said in her usual tone. "It been too long since ye 'n Roxxi came by to visit me. I was beginning to tink ye both be dead. I see ye bring wit ye Hector Barbossa, William Turner I, Pintel and Ragetti, along wit the usual Treasure." Hector said that he'd rather be called just plan Barbossa. William Turner I said that he'd rather be called 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill' Pintel and Ragetti were too freaked out to say anything. Treasure saw a bird and ran off.

"Jack, ye has business to do wit me?" Tia Dalma looked him in the eyes. "Regarding yer worst nightmares 'n yer compass?" Jack looked back at her. "Well, not both together, but yes, business." Tia Dalma lead them to her table. "Jack Sparrow, they could both be in da same deal if ye wants it." Jack pulls out the cotton bag and the compass, which looks like it had been blown-up, and placed them on the table. Tia Dalma looked at them.

"What do ye tink I be able to do wit dis things?" she asked. Jack pointed at the compass. "I was hoping you could fix the compass," then he pointed at the bag, "and hide that." Tia Dalma looked at the compass again. "Dat cannot be fixed by any ting of this world. It can be replaced, only if da other ting becomes payment..." Jack didn't even think about. "Done!"

Tia Dalma told everybody, except for Jack and Roxxi, to wait in the long boats, then she went into a back room to get the replacement compass. Jack turned to Roxxi, who was looking at some flowers growing on a nearby tree. "Roxxi, I have a question I-"

Before he could finish, Tia Dalma came back, holding a silk bag. She placed it on the table in front of the 'happy couple'. "Jack Sparrow, open da bag." Jack did as told and found two compasses. One was black with gold detailing, the other was the opposite. Jack pulled out the black compass and Roxxi took the other. Tia Dalma smiled. "Both compasses are able to hold it self against any ting in dis world. They be two of a kind, only two like dem in the world."

"How can they be so rare?"Roxxi asked. "Surely, if they're this good, the creator must've made plenty to go around." Jack couldn't agree more. "What makes them so unique?" Tia Dalma smiled, flashing her dark teeth. "They point to the ting ye wants most in dis world, but, since I'm happy wit myself, they're yers now. Now call yer mates back in, I have a story I tink ye all will like." After she told them the tale of the cursed treasure of Isla de Muerta, they left, excited to going to find the treasure, all except for Roxxi, who was also a mystic. "I don't know about this Jack. I don't think the cursed treasure is really something we should be messing with." she told him once on the Black Pearl. Jack smiled at her

."Roxxi, we'll be fine, there's no such thing as cursed gold." Jack replied. Then he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her. Then he looked at her icy blue eyes. "I'll protect you from anything as long as I live." They kissed again.

Meanwhile, in the crow's nest, Barbossa watched as the captain and first mate kissed under the full moon's light. Barbossa wanted the Aztec gold, cursed or not. He also wanted the Black Pearl and her first mate all to himself.

* * *

The next day, Roxxi came out, wearing her 'new' clothes. Her new outfit now was a white collared shirt, with short black sleeves, which were cut up to allow maximum arm movement, a black min skirt, a black sash(which was leftover cloth from the skirt, a sword, and a pistol. She also had a draw-string bag on her back, which replaced her purse. Jack walked up to her. "What's with the new clothes? I mean, it's a very attractive improvement, but just curious." She just smiled. "Well, don't ye think it might be easier to work on a ship without those old skirts." Then she turned around, feeling like she was getting stared at...

"YOU TWO IDIOTS BETTER GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL TAKE OUT YER EYES!!" Roxxi shouted Pintel and Ragetti, who were staring at her. "Sorry miss, just wonder where we're goin'. " Pintel said. "We couldn't help but notice that Miss Swap Lady told us Isla de Muerta was the other way." Roxxi looked him in the eyes. "Well, I couldn't help but notice yer eyes staring where they shouldn't be staring. If ye wants, I can rip yer eyes out." then she remembered that Ragetti was already missing an eye. "See, someone already started on him. Might as well finish the job." Jack grabbed Roxxi's shoulders. "I think if you go on, we might have two crying idiots on my ship." Then he turned to the two pirates. "You two should get back to work." He thought for a moment. "We're headed for Shipwreck Cove. I've got some personal business there."

* * *

Once they got to the Shipwreck Cove docks, Jack told them that they can go into the town of Shipwreck, as long as they don't come into the cave and they have to be back before they leave. Then he left, to go into the cave, with Treasure. Roxxi had no problem with this, but this didn't stop Barbossa from being curious. "You don't seem to be too worried about him going alone." he pointed out. Roxxi looked at him. "This is an annual thing for him, so I'm used to it. Besides, if anything happens, Treasure will come to get help."

Once inside, Jack saw the usual mess of melted candle wax and half empty rum bottles on the table supposedly used for the Brethren Court. He then heard guitar music playing from the room above the staircase. Last thing he really wanted to do was to be left alone with the guitarist, because he only knew one person who would be playing like that: 'The-Man-Who-Might-Be-Dad', Captain Teague. He didn't even come to visit him, but to visit his mother. Treasure had other plans. She walked up to the door and started scratching it, causing Teague to stop playing and opening the door. He looked at Treasure, then at Jack. "What are you doing back here?" He asked. "What happened to 'I don't want to be a pirate'? Did you give up? I always knew-"

Before he could finish, a woman walked in from behind Teague. She was wearing a red dress. She had black hair and brown eyes, like Teague and Jack. She smiled at Jack. "Jackie, you're back!" She shouted at him. "I was worried about you, sailing out all alone." Jack smiled at her. "I'm not all alone. I've got Roxxi, Treasure, and now a crew." She looked confused. "Who is this Roxxi?" she asked. Jack looked stunned. "Mum, I told you about her last year." She tried to remember anything about Jack talking about a girl last year, but couldn't.

Jack looked at Teague. "Aren't you ever going to clean this table?" he asked the older man. "What if the Brethren Court meets tomorrow?" Teague gave him a dirty look. "If they were meeting tomorrow, I would've known ahead of time and the table would be clean far before the closest Pirate Lord arrives." Both men looked at each other, waiting to see what the other was about to do. Jack's mum stepped in between them, causing both to calm down a little. "Now. How about we settle down and eat lunch. I'd love to hear about your adventures, Jackie, and I'm sure your father would too." She was sure that Teague was Jack's father, since they looked alike.

That night, Roxxi was just about to serve dinner when Barbossa came in. "Barbossa, you know I'm not ready to serve dinner yet." Roxxi said, not even looking up. Barbossa was surprised that she knew it was him. "How did ye know who it was?" He asked. Roxxi looked at him. "It's very simple, you always smell like green apples." Then Treasure ran in, holding a note. Roxxi picked up the note and read it out loud. "Will be late. Don't worry, I'm fine, just make sure everybody is there before I get back. We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"Go get those idiots." Roxxi ordered him. Even though neither one of them had any problem in leaving the other two pirates, they need them to sail the Black Pearl. Barbossa left to get them while Roxxi got the ship ready to cast off. She then looked at Treasure. "What do you two do in there? What kind of things do you get to see that's too private to be shared with me?" She asked her cat, knowing that she wont get an answer...

Back in the cave, the calm family dinner turned into a food fight between Jack and Teague. All kinds of food was flying across the table, including rice, chicken wings, broccoli, rum bottles, etc. It started when Jack said something about not being worried about the curse of the Aztec gold, since if he did get cursed he'd probably end up looking like Teague. That was when Teague threw a rum bottle at Jack, and of corse, Jack leaned out of the way, then threw some broccoli at him. Once they 'cleaned' their plates, Teague stood up, holding the 'Pirata Codex'.

"You wouldn't hit me with that again, would you?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the hundred-pound book. Teague gave him a twisted smile. "That's the idea, Jackie." This sent Jack running. He hid behind his mother. "Mum, he's trying to hit me with the code again. His mother turned around. "Jackie, you do know that you're already taller then me, right?" Then she placed a basket in his hands. "It's some medical supplies you and your crew might need. Good luck sailing, Jackie." Jack said his good byes to his mother, then ran out to his ship.

When he got to his ship, he saw some pirates waiting for him. "Need a job. Welcome on board." He ran up the gang plank, shouting out orders. Roxxi walked up to him. "Jack, you're covered in food." They both walked into the captain's cabin, with Jack shaking rice out of his sleeves and hair. Treasure sniffed at the rice trail left on deck. Jack sat down and looked at the map he had on his table. "Tell the crew to go North." Jack ordered. Roxxi nodded, then left the cabin. Jack could hear Roxxi shouting the orders, word for word, through the closed door. He couldn't help but to laugh a little.

Roxxi came back in. "What's up North?" she asked. Jack smiled at her. "Navigational charts." He answered. "With those charts, we can go any where we want, between this world and the next."

* * *

A month later, they were in Singapore. Jack lead the way, with Roxxi, Treasure, and Barbossa following. "SAO FENG! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jack shouted, like he was looking for a child. Then a man stepped out of an alley in front of Jack. "Who are you?" the man asked, with a heavy accent. Jack smiled, since he loved saying his name. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he pointed at Roxxi. "That's my first mate: Roxxi," then he pointed at Treasure. ", that's her cat, Treasure,"then he pointed at Barbossa. ",and that's my second mate: Barbossa. So, are you going to lead me to Sao Feng?"

"Follow me." the man ordered. They followed as the man lead them through bridges, through gates, and down alleys. He lead them to a bath house, then told them to remove all of their weapons. They removed 'all' of their weapons. The man then lead them through to the main room of the bath house. Sao Feng stood there. The man who lead them motioned for them to bow. Sao Feng looked at them. "I hear that you want something from me." he said. Jack took a step forward. "I was hoping it was something that could be bought?" he suggested. "I want the navigational charts. Just name the price." Sao Feng smiled at Roxxi. "The girl." he answered. "You give me the girl, I'll give you the charts."

"NO!" Jack and Barbossa shouted, then Jack looked at Barbossa, surprised by his out burst. Jack turned back to Sao Feng. "Sorry mate, but Roxxi is not for sale. On the other hand, you can have Barbossa, along with any one else on my crew. Just not Roxxi or her creepy little black cat." He looked over to where Roxxi was standing, but she was not there.

Jack looked back at Sao Feng, and found Roxxi pointing a pistol at the man. Sao Feng pointed another pistol at Roxxi. Jack pointed a pistol at Sao Feng. Sao Feng looked at the two guns point at himself. "How did you manage to pistols into here?" Then Treasure hissed at him, and tried to scratch his leg.

"Give me the charts, baldy!" Jack ordered, ignoring the pistol pointed at himself. Roxxi noticed this. "Drop your gun, then give use the charts!" Roxxi corrected. Barbossa walked up to Jack. "How did you get your pistol?" he asked. Jack smiled. "Treasure." Sao Feng saw his chance to gain the upper hand and took it. He grabbed Roxxi, pressing her arms down to her waist, and moved his pistol to her head. "Jack Sparrow, you will leave with your man, or I'll shoot the girl."

Jack froze, looking at the pistol point at Roxxi's head. He usually had at least another plan just in case, but he never thought of this. Even Treasure was too stunned to do anything. Every one who knew Roxxi knew her for being a very independent girl. So Jack was not surprised when Roxxi kicked Sao Feng. He was surprised, however, by where she kicked him. She kicked him right between the legs. He fell to his knees, in pain. She then pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it up using a nearby torch, and threw it. Jack walked up to Sao Feng and kicked him a few times before Roxxi grabbed his arm. "Lets get out of here before the building blows up!" As soon as they got on the Black Pearl, they left Singapore.

* * *

That night, Roxxi was sitting in a cabin, in front of a mirror, brushing her hair, when Jack came in, with Treasure following. He walked over, grabbed the brush, and started brushing the back of her head for her. Roxxi turned around. "Jack, are you alright?" she asked, grabbing his free hand. Jack smiled. "I'm alright, but I was worried about you today, that's all." He placed the brush on to the floor and grabbed her other hand, then he held both hands together. "Promise me you'll be more careful next time, or I'll never let you out of my sight again." Roxxi blushed, out of both embarrassment and pure pleasure. "You wouldn't." She stated. Jack smiled, then leaned down to her ear. "Yes I would." he whispered into her ear. Then he got up and left.

For the next two months, Jack kept up with his promise to Roxxi, following her around the ship, off the ship, and where ever else she might go. He even followed her when they stopped at an island and she decided to bathe. One night, after they raided a town, Roxxi walked up to Jack, who was looking at all of the treasure they plundered, happy with the success of this raid. "Jack, I promise to be more careful next time, just please stop following me around!" she said.

"I found something you might like, a lot." She handed Jack a bag, he opened the bag, and found what he thought every captain had to have: a hat. It was a simple, brown, tricorn hat, but it was good enough for him. He tried on the hat, and it fit perfectly. "So what's the occasion?" Jack asked. Roxxi rolled her eyes. "Jack, it's your birthday, remember?"

"Captain!" Barbossa shouted. "Which way?" Jack thought for a moment, then smiled. "Set a Westerly course, we're going to Isla de Muerta!" Roxxi looked at him, angry. "I thought we weren't going to sail there!" Jack looked at her. "I was waiting for the opportune moment, and I think if this isn't, then I don't know what is."

* * *

After sailing for over a year, they still weren't there yet. They ran into so many storms that no one dared to count the number. The Black Pearl raided towns at random, and the crew gained and lost members at every port, but a few things never changed. Jack was still captain, Roxxi was still the first mate, and Barbossa was still second mate. Roxxi and Jack's relationship was closer now then ever.

During one of the raids, Jack found a diamond ring, that looked to be about Roxxi's size. So Jack decided to propose to her. The Black Pearl stopped at a small island one night. Jack was in his cabin, practicing in front of a mirror, when Barbossa ran in. "Barbossa, you know that the point of a door is to keep others out unless the person out side said object knocks first, right?"

"But this is an emergency!" Barbossa said, in a panicked voice, which was unusual for him. Jack hid the ring in his jacket and turned around. "What is it?" Barbossa looked around, like he was trying to make sure no one else was there. "I've been hearing rumors of there being a possible mutiny, with Roxxi leading it. According to the rumor, she's tired of being just your first mate." Jack sat down, thinking about the situation. He was trying to think of what Teague would do, but his mind went blank. "Hector, what would you do if you were me?"

"I'd maroon her if I were you." Barbossa answered. "Use her as an example to the rest of the crew. Show them that no matter how close they get to ye, you'll never over look the chance of a possible mutiny." Jack sat there, considering this. "How many people are out now?" Barbossa looked out the door. "No body's out there." Jack looked at him. "Make sure it stays that way."

The next morning, Roxxi woke up on the beach. "That's weird, I clearly remember falling asleep on the ship last night, not on the beach." She walked around the island, but couldn't find the Black Pearl. She walked around again, and again, desperately looking for the ship. Treasure had woken up and joined Roxxi after her first round. Then she saw the ship, sailing off into the horizon. She fell to her knees, crying, because she knew that Jack had marooned her, for no reason. He betrayed her. Her sorrow turned into anger, as she stood up and yelled, "JACK SPARROW, YOU WILL REGRET EVER MAROONING ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO IN THIS WORLD!"

* * *

One week later, Jack still had those words ringing through his head. He was trying to forget Roxxi's threats, but at night, especially this one, her words seem to come back to life. Barbossa came in to his cabin. "Heading, captain?" he asked his sleep-deprived captain. Jack looked at him. "Two degrees east and we'll be there by sun set tomorrow." Barbossa smiled and walked out. "Gents, one more hour." he said to the crew, who were busy oiling swords or loading guns.

Later on that night, Jack was walking out of his cabin for more rum. He found that rum not only quenched his thirst, but it also washed away his guilt over marooning Roxxi. Then he noticed that the deck was quieter then usual. Looking around, he noticed that no one was working, but ignored it as he walked below deck. When he got back on deck, however, the whole crew was there, with their weapons drawn. "What, was there a fight I didn't know about? Maybe I should slow down on the rum." Barbossa smiled. "No Jack, there wasn't a fight." Then his grin grew wider. "This is what you would call a mutiny." Jack looked confused. "I thought you said that Roxxi was leading the mutiny!"

Barbossa laughed at that. "You were a fool to believe that! I told you that lie so Roxxi would get marooned and when this moment did come, you wouldn't have any back up." Then he gave Jack a sick, twisted smile. "Also, so when I find the treasure, I can go back, pick her up and make her 'Roxxi Barbossa'." Jack felt chills run up and his spine. Then he looked around. "I don't see Bootstrap anywhere...oh, never mind that, I see him." Barbossa gave him a stern look. "Now that ye's done roll call, it's time to walk the plank." He grabbed a bundle containing Jack's sword and his pistol(which Jack had left in his cabin) and threw it over board. Jack didn't want to leave his ship, but at the same time, he knew he would need his weapons, so he jumped off the plank.


End file.
